memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Massey
Paul Coleman Massey is an English sound mixer of American films. He was a Sound Re-recording Mixer on 's , along with David Giammarco, Anna Behlmer, and Andy Nelson. Massey, Behlmer, and Nelson all received an award nomination from the Cinema Audio Society for their work on Star Trek. Massey was born in London, England. His career in the film industry began in 1982 and he has since accumulated nearly 150 credits. Over the course of his career, he has received six Academy Award nominations, four British Academy Film Awards, two Cinema Audio Society Awards, and many other accolades. Work with Andy Nelson Star Trek was the tenth film on which Massey and Andy Nelson collaborated as sound re-recording mixers. The first film they did together was the 1989 comic thriller The January Man, in which guest star Bill Cobbs had a supporting role. They worked on together three more films in 1989: the war drama In Country (which featured Jim Beaver, Ken Jenkins, and Heidi Swedberg), the family drama Prancer (working with music editor A. David Marshall), and the comedy Breaking In. The latter film also featured dialogue editing by David Giammarco, who later became a frequent partner of Massey. In the 1990s, Massey and Nelson worked together on the historical drama The Long Walk Home (which co-starred alumni Whoopi Goldberg and Dwight Schultz) and the action film RoboCop 3 (which was co-written and directed by Fred Dekker and which featured Robert DoQui, Stephen Root, and Lee Arenberg). The former featured foley work by Star Trek alumni Christopher Flick and Jerry Trent, while the latter had sound work by Bill Baldwin, Robin Harlan, Sarah Monat, Steve Pederson, Tom Perry, and Bruce Richardson. Massey and Nelson reunited for Paramount's Mission: Impossible II in 2000. cinematographer Jeffrey L. Kimball was the Director of Photography on this film, while the sound department also consisted of Bob Baron, Anna Behlmer, Anne Couk, Scott Curtis, Zack Davis, Thom Ehle, Victor Ray Ennis, Roger and Tammy Fearing, David Giammarco, Robin Harlan, Susan Kurtz, Ron Meredith, Sarah Monat, Mark Ormandy, Alan Rankin, Randy Singer, Thomas Small, Mark P. Stoeckinger, Robert Ulrich, and Kerry Dean Williams. Massey and Nelson subsequently worked on the 2002 films Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (featuring the voices of James Cromwell, Richard McGonagle, and Charles Napier) and Unfaithful, both of which had them working with Anna Behlmer. Work with David Giammarco Massey and fellow Star Trek sound re-recording mixer David Giammarco have collaborated on numerous films in recent years. Although they both worked on the films Breaking In, Boyz n the Hood, and Mission: Impossible II, they did not work together as sound mixers until 2006. Their early collaborations were For Your Consideration (which co-starred Ed Begley, Jr. and Michael McKean) and Amazing Grace, followed shortly thereafter by the hit film Night at the Museum. The sound for all three of these films, like that of Star Trek, was recorded by Tim Gomillion. Massey and Giammarco received an Academy Award nomination for their work on the 2007 western 3:10 to Yuma, for which they again mixed sound that was recorded by Tim Gomillion. Massey, Giammarco, and Gomillion's other film credits have included Alvin and the Chipmunks, What Happens in Vegas (featuring Michelle Krusiec and cinematography by Matthew F. Leonetti), Jumper, The X-Files: I Want to Believe, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, and Tooth Fairy (starring Dwayne Johnson, Ashley Judd, and Seth MacFarlane). Massey and Giammarco's film work without Gomillion include the 2009 films The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3, It's Complicated, and Michael Jackson's This Is It. Among the other sound artists Massey and Giammarco have worked with are Scott Curtis, Gloria D'Alessandro, Galen Goodpaster, David Grimaldi, Matthew Harrison, Dennis Rogers, and William Stein. Work with Doug Hemphill Massey has worked with sound recordist and sound mixer Doug Hemphill on nearly fifty films since 1992. Some of the early films for which they mixed sound together are: *''The Last of the Mohicans'' (1992), with , , and sound mixer Chris Jenkins and Generations sound mixer Mark Smith *''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) *''Liar Liar'' (1997) *''Gattaca'' (1997) *''Air Force One'' (1997) After 2000, Massey and Hemphill worked with sound recordists Tim Gomillion and Dennis Rogers on many of their films, including Star Trek. Their other films with Gomillion and Rogers include: *''Big Momma's House'' (2000) *''Almost Famous'' (2000) *''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) *''Ice Age'' (2002) *''X2'' (2003), starring Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Bruce Davison, and directed by Bryan Singer *''Daredevil'' (2003), featuring Erick Avari and Leland Orser *''The Rundown'' (2003), starring The Rock *''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (2003) *''I, Robot'' (2004), featuring James Cromwell and Bruce Greenwood *''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) *''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005), featuring Alexander Siddig *''Walk the Line'' (2005) *''Fantastic Four'' (2005) Massey and Hemphill have shared Academy Award nominations for their work on Air Force One, Master and Commander, and Walk the Line. They also received a BAFTA Award nomination for their first collaboration, The Last of the Mohicans, after which they won BAFTA Awards for Almost Famous, Master and Commander, and Walk the Line. In addition, they won Cinema Audio Society Awards for Master and Commander and Walk the Line and won a Satellite Award for Master and Commander. Other notable works In addition to the above credits, Massey has also worked with sound mixer Steve Pederson on such films as Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Beverly Hills Cop III, and the aforementioned RoboCop 3. He also worked with First Contact sound mixer Tom Perry on RoboCop 3 as well as films like Necessary Roughness (starring Scott Bakula) and Happy Gilmore. Massey's other credits during the 1990s included Legends of the Fall, While You Were Sleeping, Clueless (which featured Wallace Shawn), and Nixon (featuring Robert Beltran, Saul Rubinek, and Paul Sorvino). His more recent film credits include Old School and the Pirates of the Caribbean sequels, all of which featured sound recording by the aforementioned Tom Gomillion and Dennis Rogers. Awards and nominations Massey has received a total of six Academy Award nominations. He has also received another nineteen awards and nominations from five different organizations. Below is a complete list of the accolades Massey has received. External link * Category:Sound department Category:Broadcast Film Critics Association Award nominees Category:CAS Award nominees